The Lion Guard: Lizard Love
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: Hodari falls in love with Kinyonga, and will do anything to please her. Will Jasiri, Kion and their friends help him conquer the girl of his dreams and kiss her, or fail in the attempt?


The Lion Guard: Lizard Love.

It was a bright, peaceful morning, like it should always be. Hodari and Makuu's Float were taking a walk near the Watering Hole. They stopped to eat some fish and recharge energy to go on with their duties.

"Hey, newcomer, aren't you gonna eat with us?" Makuu asked to Hodari.

"No thanks, sir! You know I don't eat meat! I'm going to look for some bugs here in the bushes."

"Have it your way, Hodari." Makuu said. Then he turned to the other crocodiles and yelled: "Hey, you! Finish your meal quickly, we gotta keep moving!"

Hodari entered in the bushes and began searching for food. Then he spotted a tiny beetle. Just as he prepared to jump on it, something long, pink and sticky came out of nowhere and took the bug with it!

"Huh?!" Hodari said, astonished about what he saw. "Who's there? What was that?"

With a giggle, the intruder showed up. It was Kinyonga, the chameleon.

"Hey there" she said.

"Who are you?"

"Hey, I think the real question here is: Who are YOU?"

"Oh, sorry. My name's Hodari. What's yours?"

"I'm Kinyonga, and I was just getting my lunch."

"You know, I was about to catch that bug, but then, you grabbed it and kinda surprised me."

"Oh, sorry!" Kinyonga said "I didn't mean to eat your meal! But more than that, I didn't mean to scare you! I hate scaring others."

"Oh, no! Of course you didn't scare me. You're… pretty. And those things you did with your tongue and your changing colors, they were beautiful! And- wait, what am I saying?"

Kinyonga giggled as she turned red.

"Sorry! Did I get you angry?" Hodari said, worried.

"No." she said, shyly. "I'm just blushing"

"Hehe, well, I hope you enjoyed your meal."

"But, wasn't it yours at first?"

"Heh, don't worry about me."

Both looked at each other, smiling, but then, they heard a shouting voice:

"Hodari! Time to go! Hurry up or we'll leave you there!"

"Oh, yeah! Coming up, Makuu!" Hodari said. He turned to Kinyonga and said:

"Hey… see you later!"

"Yeah, catch you later, alligator!" Kinyonga said.

"Wait, what?"

"You know, because you are with the alligators."

"Ah, I get it! Hahahaha! You're also a funny girl! See ya."

Hodari came out of the bushes with an enamored smile on his face.

"Hodari, what's up with that face? Looks like you did enjoy your meal, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but… you know what, Makuu? I enjoyed something more than the food" he said, licking his eye, by instinct.

"Something more? What do you mean?" Makuu said.

Hodari didn't answer. He just sighed in love.

"Ugh, forget it. Just let's keep moving."

And so, Makuu's Float left the Watering Hole, with Hodari still in that state.

Later they found the lion Guard, patrolling as always.

"Morning, Kion, Lion Guard." Makuu said, politely.

"Morning, Makuu" he responsed.

"Hey, Hodari!" Beshte said "How's it going?"

"Everything is… lovely… Beshte… (sigh)" he said, still with a smile on his face.

"Huh? Lovely? I never heard you say that before."

"What? Don't worry about me, Beshte. It's just this day it's the happiest day in my life yet…"

Kion and his friends looked at each other.

"Ugh, I guess it's just what he ate. Anyway, we gotta go. Move it on, everyone."

"Um, ok. See ya, Makuu. See ya, Hodari" Beshte said, still worried about his friend.

He turned to the others and said:

"Poa! I've never seen Hodari acting like that. Is something happening to him lately?"

"Everything is lovely… Does that have something to do with his attitude?" Kion asked.

"Oooh, Kion. I think I know what's going on here…" Bunga said.

"What? No! Hodari in love? With who?" Fuli said.

"I still don't know if that's right, but I will find out." Kion said "I'll find him later and talk with him about this."

Later, Kion found Hodari and wanted to speak with him about what happened.

"Good afternoon, Hodari!"

"Oh, hello, Kion!"

"So how was your day?"

"Well, today I spent it along with Makuu and the other crocodiles, we patrolled, we stopped by the watering hole to eat something, we went back home, and I completed my training successfully and better than ever!"

"Aaaaand…?" asked Kion with a smile, suspecting something.

"Sigh, ok… I- I met a beautiful girl, a chameleon named Kinyonga."

"Kinyonga!?"

"What? Is something wrong about it?"

"No, of course not! She's just also a friend of us."

"Oh! Well, she's beautiful. Her brilliant skin can change to lots of colors and turn invisible…

"I know that." Kion said.

"Her big yellow eyes shine like amber. Her voice is so precious and melodious. And that smile…"

"Ha, we knew it. You're in love with her."

"Yes. But… I still don't know how very well how to act to impress Kinyonga."

"Sorry, Hodari. But I don't know very much about love. But I think I know who. Jasiri, my girlfriend. She's a hyena, and I think she knows everything you need to know to please Kinyonga."

"Oh, thanks, Kion! I'll go see her to see if she can give me some romantic advice."

"You'll find her in the outlands. Good luck, champion!"

Thus Hodari went to the Outlands, hoping not to get caught by an evil hyena, crocodile or jackal. After a while he found Jasiri.

"Oh, hello there, little guy." She said cutely.

"Hey, you must be Jasiri! How are you?

"I'm fine, thank you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I met a girl named Kinyonga."

"Kinyonga? Oh, she's a friend of mine, did ya know?"

"Really. Well, here's the thing. I fell in love with her, but I don't know how to impress her. And Kion told me you know everything about lovely relationships."

"And he was right. Come here, Hodari. Jasiri will teach you all you need to know."

And so, the love lessons began.

"First, beauty isn't everything. You must pay attention to her attitude, her kindness, her sweetness, but most importantly, her feelings about you. I taught Kion something like that on his last birthday."

"Got it, Jasiri!"

"Second, pay attention to which things do both of you have in common. The more you look like each other the more you'll get along. Third, you can't just ask her to be your girlfriend so soon. Let a little time pass by so that you can know each other better. Then have at you!"

"Roger, Jasiri!" Hodari said "But wait, what about her likes? I still don't know which things would please her."

"Hmmm… How about a date, a dinner or a dance?"

"Wow, all those things start with the letter D. Ok, Jasiri, thank you for the lessons. I'll keep them in mind. Now, off to search for Kinyonga!"

"Go ahead, and good luck!" she said to Hodari, as he returned to his home.

First Hodari decided to invite her to a date. Where? He would later come out with something. He was taking a walk when he suddenly heard a voice from somewhere:

"Hello again!"

"What? Who said that?"

"Over here, Hodari!"

He turned to his right, and found out the voice was coming from a stump.

"Huh? A talking stump? I never saw something like that before."

"No, it's me, Kinyonga!" she said, appearing from nowhere. "You remember I can turn invisible, right?"

"Oh, that's right." Hodari said. "Hey, do you wanna go somewhere with me?"

"Why, of course! But, where do you wanna go?"

"Ummm… How about Hakuna Matata Falls?"

"Oh, sounds like a nice place!"

"Sure it is! There is a pool, lots of plants, flowers… and grubs."

"Then what are we waiting for, sweetie? Let's go!"

"Did she just call me sweetie?" Hodari said to himself. "I think I'm doing well."

So they went together to Hakuna Matata falls, where they plunged into the water, swam, relaxed, laughed, ate a snack, and finally rested.

"Gee, this was quite a fun day, wasn't it?" Kinyonga asked.

"Yeah, did you… enjoy spending time with me?"

"Yes, I did! But… now I feel so tired. Could you please give me a massage?"

"A massage? I never did one before, but for you, I will try my best." Hodari said to her "C'mon, my croc strength. Don't fail me now."

And as he said this, he began to softly squeeze Kinyonga's back, to which she was delighted. She sighed and said:

"Oh, that's nice. Please, keep going down, onto my tail."

And that's what Hodari did. Kinyonga never felt so relaxed in her entire life. Then he went to her legs. She felt it sooo good, that she turned clear blue, like the skies and the ocean.

"Ah, that's enough Hodari. Thank you very much! Oh, look. It's already night! We must return to our homes. See you again, Hodari!"

"Oh, okay."

That night, back at the Lion Guard's lair, Kion told his friends about Hodari's crush on Kinyonga.

"I knew it!" Fuli said.

"You know everything, Fuli." Kion said smirking.

"Um, actually I knew it." Bunga insisted.

"But what I didn't expect was that my little friend fell in love with another friend of ours, Kinyonga." Beshte said

"Hapana! Heads up, everyone!" Ono said "Hodari is coming!"

He entered the lair with a smile on his face.

"So, Hodari, how did it go?" Kion asked to him.

"It was beautiful. We went to Hakuna Matata Falls, where we had fun in the pool, and then we got tired, so I massaged her, and she couldn't be more satisfied!"

"Nice going, little friend!" Beshte said.

"But, the only bad thing is that I didn't manage to kiss her."

"Don't worry. There are still more chances for you to win her heart. Remember what I said about taking your time on your relationship?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, why don't you do proceed with something else from the things Jasiri recommended you?"

"Oh, you're right! How about inviting her to a dinner now?"

"Did you say dinner? Then count on me." Bunga said "My uncles taught me everything I need to know to cook bug specialties. You and your couple will love them. Guaranteed! Just wait until tomorrow in the afternoon and I'll get everything ready."

"Cool!"

Thus, the next day…

"Good morning, Kinyonga."

"Morning, Hodari."

"You know, yesterday I was thinking, if you liked to have fun with me, why don't we do something today, too?"

"Really? Like what?"

"How about a dinner? I know a friend called Bunga who I think has the best choices for you."

"Delicious! I can't wait!"

"It's settled then, now I have to go with m float. See you tonight!"

And both parted ways. When the other crocodiles saw Hodari preparing himself for the dinner while humming, they were confused about him.

"Did the little guy just go crazy?" one crocodile asked to his partner.

"I don't know. Maybe we should train him harder." The partner answered to him.

Even Makuu looked at him suspiciously. When the night arrived, the two lizards in love gathered at the Lion Guard's lair, where dinner was just served. Timon and Pumbaa sure showed Bunga how to cook bug delicacies fitting for an elegant dinner! In the end the last dish remaining was juicy grub pasta. They enjoyed it until there was just one grub left. Hodari pushed it with his finger toward Kinyonga.

"Have at you. Seeing you satisfied is what matters to me the most." He said to her.

"Oh, Hodari." She answered, smiling to him. "Your generosity is what satisfies me the most." And she ate the grub.

"Kinyonga…" Hodari said.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking for a while, and I just wanted to tell you…" As he said this, he began to approach her.

"What?" She asked, also approaching him.

"Do you… want the dessert?"

"Oh! No, thanks. I'm stuffed. Well, it's already bedtime. Good night, Hodari."

"All right. Good night, Kinyonga."

After she left, Hodari said:

"Oh, no, I forgot to kiss her!"

"Don't worry, Hodari. You gotta let time pass, remember?" Kion said.

"Aw, I would have been pleased to make her a dessert!" Bunga said.

"Now it's not time, Bunga. Maybe for our next lunchtime. Listen, Hodari. Tomorrow, you will definitely get her. Here's what we'll do… (whisper)."

Kion told the little guy his plan. The next day he was going to tell Jasiri to organize a Hyena Dance Party in the Outlands, and Hodari and Kinyonga would go over there and make their love grow with some dancing.

Hodari liked so much the idea, so the next day, he found Kinyonga and asked her:

"Hey, girl, do you know how to move yourself?"

"Are you asking me if I can dance? Of course I know how to dance. Why?"

"Cause we're going to a dance party! Well, if you want."

"Oh, of course I would love to go, if I'm going with you. Where will it be?"

"Ummm… in the Outlands. I've been there, and I've heard it's a dangerous place, but Kion told me good hyenas were going to organize the party."

"Good hyenas? I wonder if you're talking about Jasiri's Clan. She and I are good friends."

"Yeah, I know. Kion told me she is his girlfriend."

"Really? Well, then I think things will get more interesting over there. Let's go!" Kinyonga said.

And they walked onto the Outlands. It took a while to get there, but it was surely worth it. When they arrived, Kion and Jasiri were already waiting for them.

"It seems the happy couple has arrived"

"So let's not hesitate and give beginning to this party! Hit it, DJ Makini!"

That's right, Makini was also a DJ! The music started, and all friendly hyenas began to dance.

"Would you do me the honor, Miss Jasiri?"

"It will be a pleasure, Dear Kion!"

And both began to dance fancily. But the couple that was having fun the most were Hodari and Kinyonga. As the music finished, they ended in a romantic pose, with Kinyonga in Hodari's arms. He put his lips in a kissing position and approached his face to hers, AND HE MADE IT! It was a magical moment, and both knew they were meant to each other.

After the party, Hodari and Kinyonga parted ways, and he decided it was time. He needed to tell Makuu to let him be with her.

"NO." Makuu gave him his answer.

"But, why?"

"Because she's just a girl. She cannot be one of us. You already proved yourself to be a crocodile, but she hasn't, and I doubt very much she ever will. I'm sorry, but you'll have to tell that girl that you can't be with her."

"What? But- "

"No buts. Wait, that sounded wrong. Ugh, you know what I mean. Now go and tell her!"

"O… Okay."

Then Hodari went to tell Kinyonga the bads news.

"Hi, Hodari, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why the sad face?"

"I'm sorry, but I think we cannot be together."

"What!? What are you talking about?"

"My float doesn't want you to be with me."

"But, why? I don't care. I still want to be with you, even if I have to convince them."

"NO! Kinyonga. Don't do it. They'll probably hurt you. I'm sorry, Kinyonga, but you must leave me for your own good."

"Gasp! Why… why are you doing this to me? How could you? I don't want to see you anymore!"

And turning invisible, she ran away from him.

"Kinyonga, no!"

Hodari ended all alone, feeling guilty and heartbroken.

Meanwhile, Kinyonga was making her way away from Hodari. But suddenly, a big, terrifying lizard pounced on her. It was Kenge, and he was hungry.

"Finally, a smaller lizard for a snack. Mmmm…"

"Oh, no! Help me!" She cried.

Nearby Hodari heard her screams.

"Kinyonga?! Oh, no! I think she's in danger! I need the Lion Guard! …NO. I'll save her myself, because I love her. Time to be a hero."

So Hodari rushed to rescue his damsel in distress. Kenge was already approaching his fangs at Kinyonga's face when Hodari showed up.

"Hey, you! Get your ugly teeth away from my girl!"

"Har!" Kenge sneered at him. "You won't even leave me a bruise with those tiny fists, runt."

"You may be fooled by my size, but you don't know the beast inside me."

"Fine, When I'm finished with you I'll have you and your girl for a sandwich!"

The small and big lizards lunged onto each other. A fierce fight began. At first, Kenge was outcoming him with his great size and jaws, but Hodari didn't give up. He remembered that Kinyonga's life depended on him, so he let out his inner crocodile. He swiftly evaded all of Kenge's tail attacks, stomps and bites. And using his well learned crocodile techniques, he landed a flurry of quick blows on Kenge… that actually gave him tickles. However, as Kenge started laughing, he lost this balance and fell to the ground.

"Way to go, Hodari!" Kinyonga cheered him.

"Why, thanks, Kinyonga. Now go! Run away from here!" He said to her.

But while Hodari was talking, Kenge stood up and attacked him again. The giant lizard already had the little guy between his legs, and was about to thrust his fangs in his chest.

"Hodari, no!" yelled Kinyonga, and she turned invisible and did her best to attack Kenge, only for him to get madder and hit her with his tail. Kinyonga went flying, bumped against a rock and landed unconscious on the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hodari entered in a blind rage state, and began attacking Kenge until both ended at the border of a river. After landing a good amount of hits on him, Hodari delivered the final blow. Strangely, he didn't knock him over, but instead Kenge backed away a little and laughed.

"You think you're gonna hurt me with those tickles?"

However, the edge where he was standing on was too wet to resist his weight, so it crumbled, and the giant lizard fell into the river, with his return being unknown.

"Kinyonga!" Hodari said as he turned to see her, lying on the floor. She had turned a pale color and didn't seem to move.

"Kinyonga, no. Please don't do this to me. Don't leave me. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell this to you before, but… I love you, I really love you. And I really wanted you to stay with me, but I couldn't, and now, I'll never be able to be with you again. I'm so sorry…"

He stayed there, crying loudly, and holding her in his arms. The Lion Guard arrived there, and so did Makuu's Float. Both groups were summoned by the commotion, and they witnessed the tragedy that was going on. Kion and his friends began to cry, while the crocodiles just stared with a sad, solemn look on their faces.

Suddenly, Kinyonga's chest looked like if she started breathing, she slowly opened her eyes, recovered her green color and raised her head, looking at Hodari.

"Hodari?"

"Kinyonga, you're alive!"

"So, I thought I heard you say you love me. Am I right?" Kinyonga asked him.

"Y-Yeah. You heard it right." He said.

"Well, I love you too. Maybe even more!"

"Oh, Kinyonga! I could…"

"You wanna kiss me again, right? Go ahead!"

Thus Hodari kissed her. Kion, Bunga, Ono and Fuli cheered.

"Poa!" said Beshte "Way to go, buddy!"

Makuu let out a little nervous groan. He turned to see his crocodiles to find out they were crying. They were actually crying! Makuu groaned again, but louder. Then he headed to Hodari and proceeded to say to him:

"Hodari, I have to tell you something… The girl is still not welcome among us… But, you can be with her whenever you want… as long as you're with us whenever we need you. I saw how you were able to fight that monstrous lizard for someone you love. Love isn't a common emotion for us crocodiles. So that makes you even more special. I'm proud of you, son."

"Why, thank you, Makuu! Of course, I will never abandon my duty as an honorary crocodile, but I will dedicate most of my time to my love, Kinyonga."

"Oh, Hodari!" she said, excited.

Both hugged tightly and kissed. Everyone cheered. It was a happy ending, the beginning of a true, Lizard Love.

THE END


End file.
